Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal member in an image forming apparatus and in a process cartridge.
Description of the Related Art
Units such as a developing apparatus and a process cartridge which constitute an electrophotographic image forming apparatus (hereinafter, an image forming apparatus) are configured such that a cleaning blade, a developing blade, and the like are brought into contact with a rotating body such as a photosensitive drum and a developing roller. With such units, in order to prevent a developer from leaking, a seal member is provided at ends in an axial direction of a rotary shaft of a photosensitive drum, a developing roller, and the like. Seal members using an elastic body such as an elastomer are known as such seal members (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H04-243277 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H07-013390).